sotrfandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor Shura
Description Emperor Shura was one of the initially seven Great Emperors of Veluriyam Capital which became eight Great Emperors when the lord of the Coiling Dragon Clan broke through after being saved with Jiang Chen's life extending pill. He were the third ranked among the emperors, but were actually second in both status and power mainly due to Emperor Petalpluck being a bit of a recluse and really didnt care much for the mundane world. When Jiang Chen clashed against the Majestic Clan after they enraged him by building their "Taiyuan Lodge" right across the street where the Wei household had loaned a shop to him which he had named "Taiyuan tower" as a tribute to his first father the Celestial Emperor. He got enraged mostly because he felt they were not worthy enough to use that name aswell as that they were going to sell HIS longevity pill which was forcibly aquired from Elder Jun Nie. But also since they claimed Jiang Chen had copied their shop name and not the other way around even though Jiang Chen had sent out invites weeks before and the latter only send their the day before the opening. A slightly impulsive bet was made due to his rage were the content was "winner takes the others shop/building" Obviously it ended with Jiang Chen taking the shop and the Majestic Clan losing quite alot of their face mainly cause they kept causing trouble during the competition, said face is connected to Emperor Shura since they are a family under him, losing that shop affected their plans to sell the stolen Longevity Pill. As such they retaliated by arresting the Wei father son couple who were inside the shop by using Emperor Shura's name, Shen Trifire who was inside the shop took responsibilty as Jiang Chen were absent from the shop on a bogus claim that one of their pills had poisoned and killed a young lord of a noble family. Jiang Chen with the help of the Coiling Dragon Lord managed to get a audience with the direct followers of Emperor Peafowl and laid out a perfect plan which would take place on the "new" opening day of Taiyuan Lodge which the Majestic Clan reopened after the Wei family had been arrested. The Peafowl Mountain claimed that the pill was theirs and that they had studied it for decades upon decades and the only reason they hadnt made it known was because they still didnt know how safe the pill were and if it had any possible side effects, to make it worse for the Majestic Clan they had JUST given out 2 free pills to vagrant cultivators which the Peafowl guard made into "you used unknown cultivators as test subjects instead of nobles who could fight back if anything went wrong" which obviously sent everyone in a uproar and since the Majestic Clan already had questionable or even bad status in the Capital at the moment they didnt recieve any help but just a crowd of people boo'ing at them for being cowards. While the Majestic Clan had guards from Emperor Shura's side they truly hadnt been ordered by the Emperor himself to anything but stand there and act as a deterrent to people of low status so when they were confronted by the Peafowl Guard who had the right to arrest anyone, they had the crowd on their side and they also presented proof which was almost impossible to fight back against openly like this especially when the Majestic Clan lord accidently let it slip that they cooperated with a outside faction (the one who gave them the pills) it became much much worse for them since that meant they had first stolen the recepie from Peafowl Mountain and sold it to an outside faction to make money, all of a sudden they had went from thiefs to traitors to the entire Veluriyam Capital at this point the guards from the Shura faction had no choice but to back down and tell the Majestic Clan Lord to shut up while they went to get Emperor Shura himself since it had escalated this much however even he couldnt actually help the Majestic Clan at this point even when he himself was sure this all had the stench of a plot/revenge from Peafowl Mountain after the arrest of the Wei Family. This plan to make the Majestic Clan rich and give them a better position in Emperor Shura's faction escalated into a scheme against Jiang Chen which completly exploded back in their face actually resulting in the guaranteed death of the Majestic Clan and a major slap to Emperor shura's faction aswell as himself personally. While Emperor Shura's view on Jiang Chen had become more conflicted over time, He had now realised that Jiang Chen is not some ignorant youth that he could just let do whatever he wanted, the Emperor actually needed to take care infront of this junior which made him even more conflicted over this absurd event in his mind he was several centuries old Great Emperor, someone who people should fear, admire, look up to aswell as that he was technically second in line to leadership over Veluriyam capital, even more so after the previous young lord of Veluriyam Capital Lord Fan had mysteriously died. Even though many were suspicous that it was Emperor Shura who had killed Lord Fan there were no proof and killing him now wouldnt give him any direct benefit it would just bring great risk. Emperor Shura started seeing Jiang Chen as a thorn in his plans become the true lord over Veluriyam Capital once Emperor Peafowl retired, the more Jiang Chen proved himself to be a capable youth worthy of the title the more Emperor Shura lost face to this youth, obviously he didnt know Jiang Chen's real age is more than a thousand times his own and truly wasnt a ignorant youth who would be easily swept up by a threat or lose himself to the sudden fame and admiration from a lot of the people in Veluriyam Capital. All of this became worse and worse over time as Jiang Chen kept going against the Emperor both intentionally and unintentionally time after time in the eyes of the Emperor be it his fame, his adoration from the Capitals inhabitants. It didnt matter if one were young or old, poor or rich, male or female nor if one focused on the martial dao or pill making by the time the Veluriyam Capital's famous pagoda neared its end everyone in the capital knew who "Pill King Zhen" was <- (Jiang Chen's stolen identity from one of the three people he killed from Ninesun sect led by Cao Jin to kill Jiang Chen when he was trapped inside a formation for 2 years. As it stood when things had gotten this far none of Emperor Shura's own true disciples stood a chance against Jiang Chen only one or two of them could have a chance to beat him in a Martial Dao battle those would be Emperor realm cultivators possibly being stronger than him but only due to their age and the clear advantage they had in being cultivated in Veluriyam Capital by one of the strongest people in the entire Capital for years after years compared to Jiang Chen who started cultivating later than everyone coming from a tiny dukedome in a remote area unknown to even the poorest and weakest member of Veluriyam Capital. (If Emperor Peafowl knew Jiang Chens entire cultivation came from roughly 10 years of work he would most likely die of shock.) While the Emperor opposed to Jiang Chen slightly in different ways openly he went much harder in the shadow where he could avoid the eyes of others, especially the other Great Emperors of Veluriyam Capital who would obviously be against ANY kind of retalation or fighting between a Great Emperor of Emperor Shura's status compared to a youth below 30 years. In the end Emperor Shura went as far as to actually try an assassination attempt on Jiang Chen which failed and led to the Great Emperor's death at the hand of several other Great Emperors. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Enemies Category:Great Emperor Category:Shura Retreat Category:Deceased